


prepare for trouble (don't make it double)

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, College, M/M, kuroo... being kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t the most serious guy either, really. Ask Suga. He had proof of that from the three years of high school (and the previous three years of middle school) he spent with Daichi and Asahi.</p><p>But, well.</p><p>After a long, excruciating day at college, it was difficult to find any humor in Kuroo Tetsurou lying on Daichi’s bed with a rose hanging between his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prepare for trouble (don't make it double)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sizhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Momo!!!!!! I love you, and I would write KuroDai for you despite having no clue how to write Daichi C: That is how much you mean to me. ((you're very important to me))

Daichi wasn’t the most strict, rule-abiding person. Honestly. Just ask the former captain of the basketball team of Karasuno, and you’ll have your answer.

(They were friends, really, but there were some things Daichi would Absolutely Fight For, sandwiches included.)

He wasn’t the most serious guy either, really. Ask Suga. He had proof of that from the three years of high school (and the previous three years of middle school) he spent with Daichi and Asahi.

But, well.

After a long, excruciating day at college, it was difficult to find any humor in Kuroo Tetsurou lying on Daichi’s bed with a rose hanging between his lips.

( _I hope it has thorns_ , Daichi thought tiredly as he rubbed at his eyes to make sure this wasn’t an optical illusion or simple hallucination from three hours of sleep he’d gotten.)

“Welcome home, Sawamura Daichi,” Tetsurou practically purred, the stem of the rose curling along with his smile. “I hope you had a lovely day because I am here to make it even better.”

Said with a lecherous tone and a smile just as lewd, Daichi didn’t particularly believe Tetsurou had anything relaxing (like movies) in mind. And the rose was kind of a giveaway of his intentions anyway. Daichi sighed, rubbing at the side of his head where he could feel a vein throbbing.

Daichi closed the door behind him as he backed out of his own bedroom, taking his bag with him since he needed to go through notes again before actually sleeping, all the while pretending he hadn’t seen Tetsurou lying on his bed with all the intentions to fuck or be fucked into oblivion.

God. That was not a mental image a tired, running-out-of-coffee Daichi needed.

 

_to: suga_

_why did you let him in_

 

Daichi just about managed to send the message when Tetsurou came out from the bedroom, hair as messy and always and the flower still in his mouth. “I think you mistook the direction you were supposed to walk to,” he said, winking, “I’ll guide you to the right path.”

“Go back to your own apartment,” Daichi rolled his eyes as he suppressed the urge to yawn and lay his head down to the nearest flat surface (Tetsurou’s shoulders, but a table would work much better).

“Yours is much better. It has you in it.”

Daichi buried his face into the hand that wasn’t holding his back to save himself from letting Tetsurou see the blush he felt heating his cheeks up. Fuck. Damn. Shit. And a whole lot of other damnable words.

“Tetsurou,” Daichi began, “at least drop the rose. You look ridiculous, you know.”

He was weak.

At least Tetsurou didn’t have Bokuto with him this time.

“Nuh-uh. I’m whole-heartedly planning to seduce you, Daichi.”

 _At least Bokuto wasn’t there._   

“Can this wait until another night?” Daichi rubbed at his face with a hand a little too hard in attempt to dissipate the heat of whole-hearted embarrassment he felt for Tetsurou. At least Suga wasn’t around-- ah, wait, was this the reason Suga wasn’t there?

Dammit.

Tetsurou gave him a long, scrutinizing look, his smile wavering just a little. “Well, if you really don’t want to, sure. I was just kinda hoping to take your mind off of things for at least this night.”

“By having sex?” Daichi raised an eyebrow, barely suppressing the smile that threatened to spread onto his lips. “I don’t think I’m very flexible tonight, sorry… and stop talking with a rose between your lips already.”

“Nah,” Tetsurou grinned, the flower moving accordingly with his lips. “Sugawara asked for cheesy, romantic fool to make ‘Daichi relax for once in this fucking month’, and here I am.”

“Suga doesn’t curse.”

“Not that you know of. That boy is a wild mess.”

“...You and Bokuto are an awful influence on my best friend,” Daichi deadpanned, but feeling none of the dread the concept of Bokuto and Tetsurou hanging out with Suga should have brought him.

“An awfully good one,” Tetsurou snickered as he hopped over to Daichi, an arm slinging over Daichi’s broad shoulders. “Anyway. We should do something to get that tension off your shoulders. Disney movies. A romantic date with whipped cream--”

“What’s with you and cream?” Daichi laughed, dropping his bag and bringing Tetsurou down on the couch with him as he gave up on the idea of rereading through his notes that night. “Should I prepare some sardines for your next visit?” Daichi teased, giving in and running his hand through Tetsurou’s black hair.

“Pike,” Tetsurou corrected, “mackerel pike.”

“Salted,” Daichi added with a sigh as he pulled the flower off Tetsurou’s mouth with his free hand. “Please, you look ridiculous,” he added when Tetsurou gave him a wounded look. “How you thought that was going to be enough to seduce me, I have no idea.”

“Well, my existence itself--”

“I can kick you out, you know.”

“I’ll just scream about fisting until you let me back in.”

“... _Not again_.” Daichi shuddered at the memory, burying his face into the crook of Tetsurou’s neck. “You’re a nightmare.”

“Your favorite kind,” Tetsurou laughed, an arm finding itself around Daichi’s waist, lips pressing on top of Daichi’s head. “So… a Disney movie or whipped cream?”

“Stop while you’re ahead.”

“Fine.”

Daichi laughed quietly. “A Disney movie would be good for the night.”

“Ah, then… the Aristocrats… no, _cats_. Aristocats. Whatever its name was.”

“Your English pronunciation makes me die every time, Tetsurou.”

“ _How do you do?_ ” Tetsurou muttered in English into Daichi’s ear, and, well. That was the beginning of the end of Daichi’s headache.

Or the beginning of a migraine.

Daichi wasn’t sure yet.

 

(In the end, Daichi never noticed Suga's reply to his text message. Not that he needed to; Suga was as mischievous but caring as best friends were.

And Daichi really was thankful.)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly  
> <3 you're so great and i'm so lucky to have you as a friend <3 
> 
> sorry that these aren't longer but, well. What is plot. What is writing. WHAT ARE WORDS--


End file.
